


we both have things to make up for

by mxkingfisher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Janus is sad, Patton comforts him, Sanders Sides Spoilers, get ready for a bit of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxkingfisher/pseuds/mxkingfisher
Summary: After comforting Roman, Patton goes to help Janus work through his feelings.
Kudos: 13





	we both have things to make up for

**Author's Note:**

> hella spoilers for the new video, in case you hadn't noticed by now! anyway, I'm so glad to finally have fanfic ideas

Janus was sitting in the common room when Patton poked his head in, looking a little sad. It felt strange, staying in the others' space; being around their things and their influence. It wasn't necessarily a _bad_ strange, though: the common room was so inviting, Janus had to restrain himself from piling up all of the pillows and laying in them.

Even more inviting was Patton, who had accepted Janus so quickly that he hadn't yet had time to adjust to being cared about again. It was a bit jarring. Still, Janus had to bite back a smile when Patton took a seat next to him.

"Hey, kiddo," Patton greeted warmly, a smile spreading across his own face. "I know you haven't been here long, but how've you been liking it?"

"It's… comfortable," Janus replied stiffly, lifting a hand and focusing his eyes on it so he didn't have to look at Patton. "I find it strange that I haven't seen any of the others yet, though."

Patton's smile saddened slightly. "Well, kiddo… to be frank with you, Virgil and Roman are doing their best to avoid you-" Janus flinched- "and Logan likes to spend most of his time alone, anyway."

Janus hesitated, tugging on the fingers of his gloves and pulling them back down before speaking again. "What can I do to get them to give me a chance? I had assumed Thomas accepting me would be enough, but… if I can't even be in the room without Virgil and Roman running away from me, how can we ever have productive meetings?"

"Well. I think it's gonna take a while for both of them to come around. I just spoke to Roman, and he's really in a tizzy about Thomas letting you hang around, but he'll accept you eventually. He didn't like Virgil at first, either, and now they're like brothers."

"Yes… but Virgil is mild, most of the time. Having anxiety doesn't make someone a bad person. Being a liar certainly does."

"Oh, Janus." Patton's brow knit. "This is a complicated situation. I do have a suggestion that I think might help, though."

Janus perked up. "Yes?"

"Will you tell me why you were so harsh with Roman back there? I know he wasn't saying the nicest stuff, either, but… that stuff about… Remus that you said…" Patton sighed. "Well, you really hurt him. And I think working past that can help the two of you reconcile."

Janus' expression hardened. "It's like you said. I was just lashing out in response to the harsh things Roman said. That's who I am."

Patton shook his head. "I don't think so, kiddo. I don't think you would've been so careless if you were trying to get us to accept you." Janus frowned. He was right. "I just want to help you out. I promise I won't tell _anyone_. You're one of my kiddos now! My sole purpose is to make sure all my kiddos are doing okay."

Janus scoffed, he couldn't help it. "You say that, but your best intentions don't always help."

Patton tried to hide the wounded expression on his face. "I know. But I swear I would never betray you by telling any of the others what you told me in confidence."

Janus' expression smoothed into something neutral. "It does make sense that in order to help mend things, you would need all of the information. I'll tell you why I reacted so strongly to his treatment of me, but… not here. I would say we should go to my room, but I don't think that would be good for you. Can we… go to yours?"

Patton smiled. "Okay." He held out his hand, and Janus took it, squeezing gently.

Going to Patton's room disoriented Janus at first. The transition had been rather harsh, and it felt strange to be somewhere so… _good_. So warm.

"Alright, kiddo." Patton was already sitting on a sagging love seat, and he patted the spot next to him, which Janus perched upon. "I won't judge you, okay? I know I don't have the best track record with that sort of thing, but I want you to be able to tell me anything. Don't worry about what you think my opinion will be."

"Thank you, Patton. Now, where to start…" Janus cleared his throat. "Do you remember Martial?"

Patton winced, but Janus wasn't looking at him. "Yes, of course I remember Martial."

"Well..."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short, but I don't have a better place to end it. don't worry, there will definitely be more parts in the future :)


End file.
